A Reason to Stop
by hellabellakellas
Summary: When a criminal met his fate at the precipice of having it all, will everything crumble or will he find everything he didn't know he wanted?
1. Chapter 1

**Entry for "Forbidden Lemon" Contest**

**Title:- A Reason to Stop**

**Pen name(s):- Hellabellakellas (collaboration between theotherbella and raok)**

**Central Characters:- Edward & Bella**

**Disclaimer:- SMeyer owns the characters but we like to borrow them for citrus fanfics :)**

**To see the other entries in the "Forbidden Lemon" contest, please visit the C2 at:-**

**www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/community/Forbidden_Lemon_Contest/80416/**

EPOV

No no no no no no no no no.

I couldn't be here. I didn't have time to be here. I couldn't...No. This was all a mistake, a huge mistake and I couldn't stay here. There was just no way I could stay here.

"You're here, Cullen. You'll get your phone call if we have time," a guard said, leading me to a small cell.

It was gray and empty, a small cot against one wall with a neatly folded blanket and a lumpy pillow.

The sad thing was, it was the most comfortable thing I'd seen in days. I made my way over to it slowly, like it would vanish if I moved too quickly. I sat down on the thin mattress (if you could even call it that) then sighed. I was enjoying this too much, especially when I knew Rosalie wouldn't have the same thing.

Rosalie and I were orphans. Our parents died in 1933; almost seven years ago now, because we were too poor to afford the doctor. I was only 10 at the time, but it meant that I had to be responsible for my 3 year old sister. It was a lot of pressure, but somehow I managed to pull through.

I'd worked odds and ends in and around Chicago, where we were from, and tried to save enough to get to my Uncle Carlisle's home in a town called Forks in Washington. He was the only family we had left, and in order to get there I'd had to resort to some...questionable means. We snuck onto trains, hitched rides with farmers, slept in fields some nights. The ironic part was that we'd made it. We were literally in Forks when it happened.

I told Rose to go wait in a barn, and watched as she bundled herself in a haystack just like I showed her. With her soft blonde hair, she blended right in. You couldn't even see her. Then I went across the street to Newton's General Store. We were both hungry, and I'd done it enough times to know exactly what to get: a bottle of milk and a loaf of bread. More than enough to last us to Uncle Carlisle's. I hid the milk in the inside pocket of my jacket, and the bread in my boot. I was just about to make my exit when an arm shot across the door.

My heart sank and I started to panic.

"Where do you think you're going son?" I knew he was a cop right away; the authoritative mustache, and gruff demeanor. There was no way he was just a concerned citizen.

"Home, Sir." I mumbled, knowing that I couldn't give myself away before I knew that he'd seen me.

"This is a small town, kid. You don't live here." He paused, sizing me up. "You can't be more than seventeen."

I just blinked at him, and didn't say anything. I wouldn't give myself up if I didn't have to.

He sighed, putting his arm down. "Take the milk out of your jacket and the bread. I'm gonna have to take you in."

"I--I don't k-know what you're t-talking about." I stuttered. Looking back, that was probably the moment I met my downfall and I was kicking myself for it. If I'd just given him the stuff he probably would have let me go. But I didn't want to take that chance.

He shook his head, reaching into my pocket, and pulling out the milk then into my boot for the bread. I groaned. "Sorry, kid, but I'm gonna have to take you in."

I hung my head, my mind racing with what my sister would do. Could she make it to Uncle Carlisle's? Did she even know the way? Would she wait for me?

Why did I have to get caught now?

The man who brought me in, I learned was the chief of police in this town and I didn't want to tell him about my Uncle because that'd just be bad for their reputation. I'd have to call them, to see if Rose made it, but they didn't have to know where I was.

It just all seemed hopeless.

To be so close to what I wanted and find myself cut short.

BPOV

"Yea Angela, I'll walk over once I dropped some food off to my dad at the station." I confirmed, twisting the phone cord around my finger.

"Great! I'll see you soon. Oh and come hungry because my mom is making her famous butter toffee cookies." She laughed. I swore I would start salivating then and there. Angela's mom was the town's baker. She and her husband owned the only bakery in Forks, Washington.

"Save me three dozen." I replied dramatically.

I wasn't kidding - that's how good the cookies were.

We hung up and I shoved my keys and a few cents into the pockets of my dress before walking into the kitchen to pack a paper bag full of leftovers I had made earlier that morning for my dad.

He had told me earlier of how there was a kid who got caught stealing at Newton's grocery store earlier that day and fit the description of a thief in the Seattle area, so he'd be gone all day and probably wouldn't be back in time for dinner.

With me as the woman of the house, ever since my mom died when I was 13, it was my job to make sure he got fed. God knows he'd never remember to with how busy he was at the station.

I stuffed a thermos full of beef stew and wrapped up a few slices of bread. I could always drop by again after dinner if he was still stuck at his desk.

After putting it all in a big brown bag I tossed on my coat and headed out in the chilly summer air.

Yes, chilly... and summer in the same sentence.

It was typical weather for Forks, all year round. Though, I was a bit happy that it wasn't raining - I hated walking the mile and a half to the station during a downpour; no matter how bundled up I dressed I always managed to arrive completely water logged.

But not today.

I strolled into the depressing, cement building. I hung my coat on the rack beside the front door and waved to Benny, the local deputy. "Afternoon Officer Carmichael." He looked up from his paperwork and smiled. "Afternoon Bella. Your pop is in his office. I'd knock first though, he may be on the phone with Seattle," he advised.

I thanked him and walked down the hall to his office, noticing he wasn't on the phone but knocked anyway to be polite.

"Come in." He said not looking up from the papers on his desk.

"Hey dad." I greeted, walking in and taking a seat across from him. He looked up, smiling a bit and taking a breath. "Hey Bels. What're you doing here? I thought you were spending the day with Angela?"

"I am. I just wanted to drop this off on my way," I answered, putting the paper sack on his desk.

"You are an angel. I would have completely forgotten about food, otherwise." He chuckled, reaching for the bag. "This case has turned into so much more. Apparently there are seven different precincts looking for a guy fitting this kid's description. It's sad too - he's just about your age and already in heaps of trouble."

I shrugged. "Guess it's a good thing he got caught then, otherwise who knows how much more trouble he would have caused."

He nodded, unwrapping the bread and ripping a piece off. "Yea, I just don't like the idea of kids nowadays thinking that's the only way to get by."

"Maybe it is," I countered with a shrug. "Times are tough dad."

"I know, I know. But crime is never a solution," he stated, focusing back down on his paperwork. "I may be here all night. If I'm not home by 9 go ahead and lock the house up, alright?"

"Mhm, okay," I confirmed standing up and making my way to the door. "I'm just going to go see if they've brought Mr. Banner in yet." I said before shutting the door.

I heard him grunt and I laughed to myself, making my way down to the holding cells.

Mr. Banner was a science teacher at Fork High School who spent the academic year pushing his students in Biology and Chemistry but during the summers drank his salary in whiskey. Every summer since I was in middle school I had spent many summer afternoons handing him packs of crackers and cups of coffee to sober him up before his release.

I walked slowly down the row of holding cells - ten individual ones in all. Most of the times I came down here no more than two or three were being used, as seemed the case this afternoon.

My body stopped as I approached a cell where a boy was sitting, forearms resting on his knees and fingers tugging on his hair. He definitely wasn't from around here - I would have recognized him if he had been.

Maybe this was the notorious thief my dad had been talking about.

"You know, you tug any harder and it's going to rip out," I replied with a smirk, unable to believe this boyish looking person before me was a big enough criminal to cause my father so much headache..

EPOV

My head shot up and into the deepest pair of brown eyes I'd ever seen. Her ruby red lips, and fair skin...she was nothing short of perfection. "W-what?"

"Your hair." She said, pointing a polished finger at me. "You were pulling on it so hard it looked like it was almost going to rip off your head." Her laughter was like music, light and sweet despite the drab surroundings. I was completely mystified by her.

I nodded. Nervous habit. She was right; I was lucky I had any hair left. "Miss are you on your way out?" I asked, moving toward her slowly, gripping the bars of my cell once they were in reach.

"No. I was stopping to see if my teacher was here yet," she said, giving me another laugh and moving a tiny bit closer. "Why -- are you on your way out?" She grinned, the sarcastic lilt in her voice almost had me forgetting where I was. Almost.

I tugged at my hair again. "No, no. I just wondered if I could ask a favor?" I'd been here for three hours; I had to know what was going on. I had to know if Rose made it.

"Sure, but let me inform you," she started, then leaned in as her voice dropped to a whisper. "I'm horrible at picking locks."

I laughed a little, moving closer to whisper in her ear. "It's okay. 'Bout time they caught up with me." I grinned at her, breathing in the perfect mix of strawberries and freesias. "But...I was wondering if you could call Dr. Carlisle Cullen; ask him if Rosalie is with him. Do you know him?"

She nodded, a light pink tint springing to her cheeks. "Yea, he's been my doctor since I was born," she replied, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth. "You want me to ask if Rosalie is with him? Who should I say I'm calling on behalf of?"

"Edward," I whispered. "You have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you Miss..."

"Isabella, but everyone just calls me Bella." She paused, then added: "Do you want me to let him know you're here?"

"Yeah...thank you. I don't think I'll be getting my phone call," I said, laughing a little. "You have no idea how much of a help that would be."

Her brow knitted together, making her pout ever so slightly. "You haven't gotten it yet?"

I shrugged. "Negative on both counts. But it's okay."

"No... no, that's not okay.... I'll-- I'll be right back," she said decisively, disappearing around the corner before returning with a disgruntled looking deputy.

My eyes went wide. Oh, god. What did she do? Was she mad? She didn't seem mad. No no no no no.

The deputy shook his head and began unlocking the door. "Your father will have my head if he finds out about this. He said he wanted to wait to give the kid his phone call til everything got straightened out."

Bella smiled, but kept her eyes trained on me. "It's okay. I won't tell him, but he deserves his phone call. I appreciate that you see that."

I held out my wrists so the deputy could cuff me. "You're lucky you made friends with the Chief's daughter buddy. You'll get two minutes and one call. No one answers and it still counts."

I blinked at her sighing with relief. "Thank you; thank you so much."

The deputy huffed, unlocking my cell, and I stepped in front of Bella, sticking out my hand. "Edward Cullen."

"Bella Swan." She replied, shaking my hand and nodding toward the phones. "C'mon I'll dial for you."

I nodded, following her over to the phone, and reciting the numbers. Bella put it in the crook of my shoulder and I grinned at her. I would be completely indebted to her for the rest of my life.

"Cullen Residence." Oh, thank god.

"Aunt Esme, it's Edward."

"Edward dear! How are you?"

I chuckled a little. "Well, I've been better. Did Rose make it up there?"

"Yes. She arrived this morning, said you had gone for a walk and didn't come back. We were terribly worried." She stopped for a second and I could hear water running. "Will we see you for dinner this evening? I'm making meatloaf and corn."

I sighed. "No, Aunt Esme, I won't make it. I...uh, I got arrested."

"What? Are you alright? Where are you? I'm coming right now, stay put!"

"I'm at the station, and hand cuffed. I can't really go anywhere," I told her. "But don't worry about me. I didn't want to worry you; I just wanted to make sure Rose was safe."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes. See you soon."

I looked back up at Bella, nudging the receiver down my shoulder. "All done."

Bella took the phone and replaced it. "So you'll be out of here soon then? I can't imagine the Cullens letting a relative hang out in jail."

I shrugged. "Depends on what they have me down for. I attempted to...acquire some things from a grocery store."

"You stole."

"More or less."

"Why?"

"It's a long story." I said, shrugging again. It didn't matter anyway. People didn't have a good cause now-a-days.

"Oh, right.." She said, looking down at her shoes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

No. I felt awful, because this was the one person who'd showed me any sort of kindness in the last seven years. I sucked up my shame and spit it out. "My parents passed away a while back, and I finally saved up enough to get out here to bring my sister to my aunt and uncle's. But...twenty dollars doesn't go as far anymore."

She looked back up at me, then moved her hand to tug at my hair. "It felt like a moment where you could use a hair pull," she told me with a smile. "Thought I'd help you out since you aren't really able to right now."

I grinned at her, completely confused (but in a good way) about this crazy girl. "Thanks. It was a help."

"I'm glad. It'd be really embarrassing if I had been wrong," she said with a laugh, her hand still nestled in my hair. "I'm going to bring you cookies."

I blinked at her. "Oh...thank you, but you don't have to. Don't go outta your way."

"Cullen!" The guard barked, nodding toward my cell and I moved slowly toward him.

Her hand dropped and she walked with me to my cell. "It's not out of the way. My friend Angela, her mom is the best baker in the world, and I was going to go over there anyway, so I could bring you back some? It's butter toffee today."

I nodded. "Thank you, Bella. That'd be really nice."

I stepped into my cell, and the door slid shut. I reached through the bars and my hands we uncuffed. I grabbed Bella's hands and gave them a squeeze. "Thank you, for everything."

She gave me the same soft smile and nodded. "You're welcome. Now don't get full on the jail food here before I get back." She laughed softly at her own joke, as if it were even a possibility. "Alright?"

I laughed back at her, squeezing her hands again before I dropped them. "I won't, I promise. Good bye, Bella."

"Bye Edward." She whispered, kissing her fingertips, then pressing them to my cheek before she turned to leave.

I sucked in a deep breath, sinking back down on my cot. This girl would definitely be the end of me.

BPOV

Oh my god. How could I have done that?

I walked down the street toward Angela's in a complete daze. I was never bold in that way with anyone. And here I was practically kissing the man.

A man my father would definitely not approve of.

I had read Romeo and Juliet and various Jane Austen novels enough to know that when there is family disapproval it never ends well.

I let out a frustrated breath as I rang Angela's doorbell.

"Bella!" She beamed throwing open the door and giggling. "You'll never believe who just called," she whispered, leaning into me as I stepped through the door. "

"Who?" I asked, grinning. I had a feeling it was Ben Harper but wanted her to say it before I did anything else stupid today.

"Ben Harper!" she squealed. "He asked my mom if he could take me to his family's fish fry up at La Push Beach this weekend!" she said quickly, while jumping up and down in place.

I laughed softly and smiled. "That's great. I assume she said yes if you're this excited.

She nodded vigorously and didn't stop smiling the entire half hour I was there.

"So, I know we had plans but I kinda promised that I'd go back to the station this afternoon."

"Oh, is your dad doing okay? You said he was busy with a really big case."

I nodded. "Yea, swamped. He said he might not even make it home tonight."

"Geeze Louise..." she puffed out. "Well here," she said walking over to an unmarked plastic bag full of her mom's cookies. "Tell your dad thanks for keeping us all safe and to have some."

I laughed a little giving her a short hug after taking the cookies. "And tell your mom thanks for keeping us all fed with her amazing cooking."

We walked to the door and I gave her another hug. "I'll call you later, okay?"

She nodded and giggled. "Talk to you soon then!"

I chuckled to myself as I retraced my walk back to the station, cookies in hand. By the time I arrived, Mrs. Cullen and Edward were sitting in the lobby; Mrs. Cullen knitting and Edward sitting in the same positionhe'd been in when I first saw him in the cell.

"Edward?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

At the sound of my voice his head shot up and he smiled weakly. "Hi Bella." He paused, turning to Mrs. Cullen. "Aunt Esme, this is Bella. Thanks to her, I got my phone call."

"Thank you dear. I can't imagine what the mix up was about the phone call but thank you for helping to resolve it," she replied with a smile.

I felt my cheeks turn pink and I nodded. "You're welcome, it was really no trouble."

He shook his head, grinning in my direction. "She's modest, but she really was an angel."

I smiled, fighting the blush that seemed to get darker on my cheeks at his words. "I-- I hope you weren't waiting here on my account. It's not the most pleasant waiting area."

"No...they aren't letting me go," he responded, his face falling but a sad smile still hanging on his lips.

"What? Why not?" I was shocked. It didn't make sense. I mean... if the Cullens, a highly regarded family in the community were taking him in for the time being what was the problem?

He shook his head. "There are some...problems. I'm not exactly...well, this wasn't my first time. I brought it on myself, Bella," he replied, moving his eyes to the floor.

My heart broke, thinking about how hard it must have been for him. It had sounded earlier that he felt there was no other way; and to be sure things couldn't have been easy, taking care of his sister alone. I wanted to jump into his arms and hold him and tell him we'd get through this.

But I didn't know why.

I didn't know why my gut was aching at the idea of him not being free.

Or why I didn't want to leave him.

But it was almost a paralyzing pain, and so I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "It'll be okay." He gave me the brave little soldier sad smile and nodded slowly.

I pulsed my hand in his again and waved my other hand in the air, holding onto the bag of cookies. "I brought cookies." I announced, trying to lighten the mood. "Mrs. Cullen would you like one? They're from Marilyn Webber."

"Oh I love her desserts. Carlisle and I go to her bakery at least twice a week." She smiled, looking from me to her nephew. "But I think I should be on my way. I don't want to leave Rosalie with her uncle for too long. He's a bit of a prankster," she said with a laugh. "But thank you, and again, thank you for helping Edward."

I smiled and nodded, releasing his hand as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Have Bella call if you need anything. I'll let Carlisle know and we'll start looking for a great lawyer, alright?"

He nodded towards her. "Thank you. Tell Rose...tell her..." he paused, taking a deep breath. "Tell her I said hi."

She kissed his cheek and nodded. "You better get him back to that deputy. He was only allowed to sit out here with my supervision," she advised, nodding towards the officer's desk.

"Yes ma'am," I replied politely.

Esme gave another soft smile and turned on her heels, walking out of the station, adjusting her coat before exiting.

"Would you like me to stay?" I asked as we walked towards Benny's desk.

He followed my movement hesitantly."Well, I mean...if you have plans, I don't want to keep you but...company would be nice but you don't have to feel like you have to because, I mean, you probably have better things to do then hang out in jail," he sputtered out, laughing sadly and running a hand through his hair as he shook his head and sighed once more.

I blushed as the words slid out of my mouth quietly and my eyes fixated on the floor. "I like being here, with you."

"I'm glad you're here," he admitted softly.

"Then that's settled," I confirmed, looking back up and taking a breath. "I'm staying, as long as I'm welcome." I gave him a toothy smile and we crossed the distance back to the officer's desk.

Deputy Carmichael nodded curtly and held up his handcuffs. "Sorry Cullen, it's protocol."

"It's okay," he replied stoically, holding out his hands as the officer clamped the cold steel cuffs to his wrists. "So...do you always hang out in jails?" He grinned, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

"Only when the cute boys get thrown in and shown no respect," I teased as the three of us walked to the cells. Officer Carmichael turned his head and raised an eyebrow. Oh no, he was going to tell my dad.

Ugh. Well, maybe he wouldn't. Because then he'd have to tell him that I've been here all afternoon (essentially) and that he didn't tell me to go home.

Okay, maybe I would be safe. I hoped.

Edward was led into his cell and the gate closed, before he was uncuffed. I followed him inside just to ensure my dad wouldn't see me lurking. "Be smart you two. Bels, don't stay too long," Benny noted sternly before swinging his handcuffs around his fingers and walking back to his desk.

"So, cookie?"

EPOV

I took one from the bag, and looked at it. "How do I know you didn't poison these?" I asked with a smirk.

"You don't," she said seriously, but with a coy smile playing at her lips.

I laughed at her frankness and sniffed it. "Well, at least I got to spend my last minutes with a beautiful girl."

Ugh, did I really say that? Really? Maybe she wouldn't run away screaming.

She blushed, looking up at me through her eye lashes. "I couldn't poison a guy who said stuff like that."

I grinned back at her, and took a bite. "Bellaaaaa..." I moaned. "Whatever you put in these is amazing. This is the best thing I've had in...in...years." Literally. I couldn't afford stuff like this before. Just thinking the word cookie was a dirty thing.

"Arsenic."

I nodded. "I"ll die happy, then."

She laughed a bit, then took her own cookie. "Did you want me to bring you dinner? We have a bunch of leftover stew back home. Or I could make you something else?"

I shook my head. "It's okay. I don't want to impose on you and you've already done so much for me." I sighed, taking another bite. "I'll never be able to repay you."

"You're already repaying me." The blush that crept up her cheeks was adorable. "And really, it's no imposition. I like cooking."

"I feel bad, asking you to do all that," I told her. "Don't you have a boyfriend who needs dinner more than the crazed robber in jail?"

Wow, Edward. Way to make the girl like you.

"No, no boyfriend." She replied, mulling over the rest of her response. "My dad doesn't let me date. He thinks dating is just improper for a girl my age and will cause problems for my academics."

I cocked my head to the side. How could she not have a boyfriend, even if she didn't date? I mean, how could anyone not see how beautiful she was? "Why? Are you gonna be a...history teaching nun?" I gulped. Before my parents died, they'd sent me to Catholic school. Those ladies could be brutal.

She laughed, shaking her head. "No, but... it's hard for women to go to college and I hope to get into one next year." She blushed, as if being educated was something to be embarrassed about. "I'd really like to go to Sarah Lawrence."

I nodded. "You'll get in." I looked back over at her. "Talk to Aunt Esme; she went there. Class of '27."

She shook head head, grinning. "I can't do that. I just met her. What do you want to do when you get out?"

"I'll ask her. I'm sure she'd be more then happy to."

"That's not answering my question," she reminded, grinning a little.

"Well, it's important, Bella," I told her, putting my hand on her shoulder. "You should be able to do those things."

"Now you're just ignoring me," she said with a laugh.

"No," I replied. "I probably don't have a future. They put guys like me away for a long time, and then if I get out, no one would want to hire me. Or send me to school. Or...trust me." I sighed, slumping a little. This was really the end of everything, wasn't it?

"I trust you," she told me, reaching over to cover her hand with mine.

I nodded, smiling a little at her then I decided to be bold. Hell, this might be the last time I saw her. I leaned over and pressed my lips to her cheek. "Thank you. For everything."

"I didn't do anything but you're welcome." Then she leaned over, pressing her lips softly to my cheek.

I sucked in a deep breath, feeling the electric current run through my body. "You'll come back, right?" I needed to see her again. It was this...urge to see her whenever I could.

"Every day if you want." She smiled.

I smiled back at her. "I'd like that. As long as you can, I'd like you to come. Please."

She nodded, going over to make herself comfortable on my cot. "So, assuming everyone has the same unconditional trust in you that I have, what do you want to do when you get out of here?"

"Be a doctor." I sighed. That was the plan. Too bad I'd have to finish high school and college and go to med school.

"That's cool, like your uncle."

I nodded, sitting beside her. "Yeah, something like that. But...if I get out, I'd have to be more realistic. Be a...locksmith or a milkman."

"You'll be a doctor." She bumped into my shoulder with hers. "It'll happen."

I shrugged. "Probably not." I put my arm behind her, leaning back a little. "But sometimes you just have to do what works." If there's one thing I'd learned, it was that. You just had to find some way to have food, shelter...you had to pull it together.

"This works." She murmured, lifting her eyes slowly from the ground to look at me.

I didn't know if she was talking about me and us (whatever 'us' was) or if she just meant my stealing (probably not) or that I could accomplish my dreams. But either way, I couldn't think of anything to say besides, "This does."

I scooted a little closer to her when a chill whipped down the hall. Being close to her felt right; it felt like I was being made...whole again. It was a completeness that I hadn't felt in...ever, really. I couldn't even say if it was right or wrong; it just...was.

She blushed again, and moved closer ever so slightly. "So.. um, assuming all this gets cleared up, were you thinking of staying in town or are you going somewhere from here?"

"Carlisle and Esme are my only family, and the best chance that Rose has at going to a good school. The neighborhood we lived in was kind of rough, and the school wasn't that great. At least here, she has a shot."

"You're a great brother. She's lucky to have you."

I shrugged. "You're kinda stuck with your brothers. What about you? Anyone waiting on you?"

"Nope," she said, shaking her head. "No siblings. Just me and my dad. My mom died a few years ago."

My face fell. I knew how awful that felt. "I'm so sorry."

"It is what it is, right?" she said with a shrug, giving me a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess." I paused, looking over at her. "You're a really...cool lady, Bella."

That beautiful blush sprung to life on her cheeks again as she looked up at me through her lashes. "Thanks. You aren't too bad yourself Edward."

I leaned over, suddenly feeling like I had to be closer to her. I wanted...my body needed to be near her. My lips were only a breath away from hers. "Bella..."

BPOV

I was completely intoxicated. Everything about Edward lured me in; his eyes, his smile, his smell. "Yea..?" I whispered.

"I wanna...I wanna kiss you," he mumbled as his eyes shut lightly.

"I want you to," I panted, my eyelids slowly closing. I felt his lips brush against mine gently, but before I could lose myself his taste was gone. As if he was reading my mind I felt his mouth press against mine a bit harder. His hand slid around to the back of my neck pushing me against his, deepening the kiss. I moaned at the feel of his tongue swiping against my bottom lip and eagerly sucked on the tip of his tongue. He tasted sweet and faintly of toffee. I pulled back regrettably, breathing heavily. My eyes opened slowly to look at him. "That was--"

"Amazing," He exhaled, leaning his forehead to mine.

I nodded against him. "Very."

"Wanna do it again?"

I nodded again, lacing my fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck massaging it slowly. "Please."

He smiled, pushing his lips against mine fervently, sighing as I opened up my mouth for him. I found myself wanting more of him; of his lips, of his hands, of his conversation. Everything. His hands moved down to my waist, pulling me closer. Our tongues battled for dominance and I tugged at his hair, eliciting the most amazing sounding growl from him. He pulled away minimally, nipping and sucking on my bottom lip before pulling back and releasing my mouth from his grasp.

"You're perfect," he stated pointedly, kissing my lips quickly. "I hope you know that."

"Hardly," I replied, looking down at my feet and blushing.

His hands reached up to cup my cheeks as he moved his lips against mine once more. "You are. So perfectly...perfect."

"I like that you think so," I admitted quietly, rubbing my nose against his gently.

He sighed against my touch and brushed his lips feather lightly against my own. "I'm glad you were here today."

"Ignoring the reason for you being here, I'm really glad you were here today too."

"Well, it's a good story to tell." He chuckled, rubbing my cheeks with his thumbs.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the main hall lights turn off. "Um..." I trailed off, standing up and walking to the steel bars. "I think our story was meant to continue."

"I hope so." I heard him murmur as I felt him step behind me.

"No, I mean a sleepover," I replied pointing to the dark main office. "Officer Carmichael went home."

He grinned wildly. "Tonight? Is that... I mean, what about your father?"

"I-- I'd rather not, considering." I replied nervously.

"Oh...oh right," he stammered, taking a step back. "I'm sorry. I just...let me call someone for you."

"How? We're locked in."

"Do you have a bobby pin?"

"No." I said, never more thankful to always wear my hair down without clips. Without a pin-like tool, I would be able to stay here without appearing too eager at having the opportunity to spend the night alone with him.

"Making everything tough on me," he mumbled, reaching for his belt buckle.

"Wait.. wait, what are you doing?" I asked quickly, putting my hand over his.

His eyes shot up to mine as he unlatched his buckle and slid his belt off in one quick motion. "Obviously, I"m taking you hostage," he teased, grinning as he began disassembling the hooks on his belt buckle.

"Wait, stop," I replied, covering his hands again. "What if... what if I don't want to go?" I asked weakly. "What if I want to spend the night with you?"

EPOV

I pulled the thin lever off the track of my belt and looked up at her. "But you just said you didn't want to."

"No, I just said I didn't want to shout for my father," she whispered, obviously embarrassed. "I... I'd like to... with you, I mean."

I reached out, pulling her closer to me. "You'd like to..."

"Stay.. be with you," she whispered, her breath coming out in heavy pants against me. "Sorry. I--I don't know how to do this. I'm not ever like this."

I was really kind of confused. I mean, what was she asking---OH! "Bella, you wanna...you'd want to..." I nodded my head as if that alone would make her know what I was alluding to.

"I want to stay the night," she told me calmly, as if nothing else in the whole world would be truer than that statement.

I sucked in a deep breath, then picked her up and walked slowly to my cot. "I'm sorry if I feel a little wobbly. I'm used to carrying around littler girls."

Bella giggled a little against me. "You didn't have to carry me."

I leaned in and kissed her, placing her down gently. "I wanted to." I stumbled over my words, hoping they'd work themselves into something coherent. "I like being near you."

"I like it too," she whispered happily.

I kissed down her neck, then across her collar bone to the other side. "Bella, how old are you?"

"Sixteen," she sighed, tilting her head back to give me better access. "You?"

"Seventeen." I whispered, my voice coming out a bit gruffer than I intended. I sighed, shifting myself off of her and rolling on to my side. "I"m sorry. Apparently, when it comes to you, I don't have any restraint."

"Is it bad if I like it?" she asked as her bottom lip fell into her mouth again and she chewed on it nervously.

I smiled a little, leaning over to kiss her again. "I suppose not. I just don't want to offend you by being too forward or anything." Truth was, I didn't want her away from me all of a sudden. It was this instantaneous urge to keep her beside me.

She looked at me, and shifted around so that she was more comfortable. "Wouldn't your girlfriends back home be more upset that you're sharing a cell with a girl?"

I laughed a little, pulling her closer. "I've never had time for a girlfriend. Taking care of Rose is more important and a lot of girls our age aren't really...accommodating to that." Actually, I'd been a single parent since I was ten. I hadn't had the time to be a kid myself.

Her eyebrows knit together as if what I'd said was completely inaccurate. "That seems weird. I think it sounds even better. It's like you get an awesome boyfriend and a little sister all in one package."

I grinned at her, leaning in and kissing her nose. "I like that you think I'm awesome, even though I'm technically a convict."

"You did what you had to do to provide for your family. I understand that," she whispered, her fingers tracing over my jaw. "I probably would have done the same thing if I were in your shoes."

I sighed, worry seeping into voice. "I hope the judge is as understanding as you."

"Me too." She smiled, "You're a good man Edward."

I shrugged. "Not really. I'm just ordinary."

"More than ordinary." She hesitated slightly, before moving forward to press her lips gently to mine. Her confidence grew with each passing movement, until we both had to pull away to breathe.

"Mmmm, Bella," I groaned, rolling back over so that I was pressed against her on the small cot. "If you keep doing that, I might not be able to control myself."

"What if I don't want you to control yourself?" she asked, her eyes imploring me to continue.

I kissed her again, pushing harder against her and wondering where all my sense of decorum had flown to. "I...I don't know."

"Oh. Well, do you think you could do what you just did again?" she asked softly.

I pushed my lower half into hers again, and sucked on the side of her neck. "Like that?"

She pushed back against me, her breath coming out in pants. "Uh huh... but, your lips..."

I released my lips, kissing over the spot I'd just made then up to her mouth. "Yes?"

"More," she whispered, arching her body against mine and kissing me again.

"Are you sure?" I murmured, sucking a little on her bottom lip before moving across her jaw and chin. "I don't want to ruin your reputation."

"The only opinion that matters to me is yours." She pulled back a little, worry crossing her features. "Will you still want me?"

I nodded, leaning up to kiss her worried lips. "I will always want you."

"I'll wait for you. No matter what happens, I'll wait."

I sighed, taking just a second, and kissing her slowly. "Don't worry about it. Don't...I don't want you thinking about it."

"Alright; I just wanted you to know," she cooed, running her fingers over my jaw. "How is it possible that I can care so much for a man I've barely know a day?" she asked. "I've never felt like this, with anyone before."

I shook my head, leaning in to press my lips to her pulse point. "I don't know." I could feel the tenor of my voice rumbling through her delicate skin, making me want to posses her all the more. "But it's there. I can..feel it, Bella. I want to protect you, and know you and...be with you as much as I can be." Forever, I thought but didn't want to add it for fear that she'd get scared.

Her fingers moved from my jaw to tangle in my hair. "Me too. I.. I'll always stand by you, through anything and everything. I promise."

I smiled sadly down at her, completely aware that I probably wouldn't see her again. They'd send me away, and she'd be lost to me forever. "Bella...Bella...this...I've never done this before."

"Me either." She blushed, trying to work the buttons through on the front of her dress.

"Allow me." I whispered, pushing her hands away gently as I began unbuttoning her dress slowly, following my hands with my lips. "You taste so sweet."

"Your lips... Edward..." Bella moaned.

I grinned into her skin, stopping my lips right above the start of her underwear. "Are you sure?" I asked again, tracing my nose across the line of cloth. I could smell her; thick and sweet and I wanted it. I wanted it badly.

"Please," she begged, arching her hips up into me.

I sucked in a deep breath, sitting up to unbutton my shirt. "You're so beautiful, Bella."

She sighed, pulling herself up to meet me. "Allow me," she said, smiling up at me as she replaced my hands with hers. Slowly and carefully she began working the buttons of my shirt, kissing the newly exposed skin just as I had done for her.

Finally, I was able to shrug out of my shirt, kissing her all the while. "Oh, Bella.." I whispered into her skin. Nothing would ever feel better than this; nothing would be more right than this.

Bella was already moaning beneath me, her lips fastened to my neck. "Edward...Edward, Please," she whispered, panting against my skin. She wanted more, and I wanted to give it.

Slowly, I pushed down my underwear, then fisted the hem of hers in my hands. This was the moment...I felt something shift. Call me naive, or innocent or idealistic; whatever. I knew that this was the girl for me. She was the one who'd get me through my nights and days, and the one I'd sacrifice everything for. It truly couldn't have been more perfect.

Bella gave me a small nod, and I carefully tugged down her underwear. That was when I got nervous. Her eyes were closed and even in the moonlight, I could see the goose flesh on her arms and legs. I collapsed against her, feeling my cock slide in between her folds.

"Are you sure?" I asked again, kissing over her face delicately.

Bella's hand reached up to cup my cheek. "Always."

I nodded, kissing her again before I guided myself into her. She tensed almost immediately but I kissed her to keep her mind off the pain. Once I felt her begin to relax, I pushed further, her walls giving way to my invasion until I was finally deep inside her. I paused, feeling her breath coming out in rapid pants, and knowing she was still a bit uncomfortable, but I couldn't be anything other than totally and completely blissful.

This was everything I'd ever imagined; everything I'd ever wanted and now it was really and truly mine.

Finally, Bella tapped my sides with her knees and I began moving slowly against her. Each thrust was more fluid than the last, and after a while she began lifting her hips to meet mine. Nothing was better than this; nothing would ever make me feel so...wanted ever again. Being inside Bella was honestly like being home.

All too soon, I felt her walls begin to tighten around me as she moaned my name like a prayer. "Bella...Bella..." I whispered, not knowing what else to say because there was no way that I could tell her I loved her. Not now; not yet. Not when we were still so new.

Instead, I buried my face in the smooth expanse of her neck as she came around me and I followed soon after.

She was perfect. She was everything.

BPOV

We laid there side by side, panting for air. His face was flushed as was mine (or so I felt) and pain mixed with pleasure was still pulsating through my body.

"You are amazing," I whispered, smiling a little as my arm reached around his torso and began drawing lines along his back.

A slow grin spread across his lips as he shut his eyes. "No, I think it's you. You were...Bella, you're so beautiful."

My lips brushed against his softly. Everything I was feeling, all it could be compared to was what I'd read in books. Of love and loss and love and strength.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" I asked quietly.

"I do now." He murmured, pushing his face into my messy locks.

I laughed a little as the stubble on his face scratched against my neck. "Whatever happens, we'll go through it together. What I said before, I meant; I'll stand by your side through all of this, as long as you want me to be." It was true; I would fight for him and beside him through anything. Whether it was a judge in a courtroom, or my father who undoubtedly would do everything (and potentially anything) to keep us apart - I would always defend Edward. My Edward.

He sucked in a breath, letting it out slowly. "I can't imagine not wanting you. Ever."

He reached down and blindly threw the starchy green wool blanket over our unclothed bodies. "Me either."

"Good, then. It's settled," he replied seriously. His fingers curled behind my neck, softly running his fingers through my tangled hair. "I'll be yours and you can be mine."

I smiled, kissing his temple. "Forever, Edward?"

"Forever, Bella," he agreed, pulling back and flashing his lopsided grin.

As we drifted off to sleep that night, our first, it occurred to me that while I may not always have him to hold like this; I would always be his. And in a time when nothing was certain, when the world was at war and finances were at war with the common man's wallet, this was love would never go through a depression and our hearts would never be at war and there was nothing Edward could steal that I wouldn't fight to provide.


	2. Chapter 2

ooooooo kellyo! We're getting to be regular period piece authors!

they're the besssssssstest!

Tots! I like 'em a lot!

me too, but smeyer prolly wouldn't because she's all about vamps and present era.

Yeah, kinna...too bad our characters are too awesome to be in modern day

def def. you know who else are too awesome?

Ummmm our readers? Cause they leave us reviews?

DING! DING! DING! see belzo you = smartest of smarts

ummm, I tots learned it all from you, so wouldn't that make you Queen of the Smarts?

nonsense. maybe we learned from the awesome reviews we get!

maybe...although I still vote for you!

no no the reviewers! so hey reviewers - keep us learnin' and leave some feedback! :D

* * *

CHAPTER 2

BPOV

It had taken over six months to put together Edward's case. There were fights about extradition - should he be tried in the state that had the most financial loss, or the state where he began or the state where he was finally captured.

I hated that word, captured. It implied he was an animal, a ferocious beast; when really, he was the complete opposite.

It was finally decided that he would be tried in Chicago. The proceedings were initially set to begin on December 8th, but were delayed due to the atrocities that occured the day before to our soldiers in Hawaii.

My father wouldn't let me go. He hated Edward, and made it clear to anyone and everyone that would listen. Going as far as to say he'd rather see me alone for the rest of my life than with a criminal.

I cried for weeks; that was until Mrs. Cullen rang with the news of his next court date - December 29.

I would be on winter break then.

Going against my father was one thing, but convincing Mrs. Cullen to assist me was another. Fortunately, it wound up not being as difficult as I anticipated and she helped to cover my tracks well.

On December 24, I walked into the county jail where Edward was being held. "Cullen. Visitor!" The guard bellowed, as he made his way down the rows of cells. While they brought him out of his cell, another guard escorted me to a room with a single wood table and two chairs on either side.

It had been three months since I had seen him. My pulse began to race as thoughts flooded my mind. What if I looked different? What if he didn't want me anymore? What if?

All fears were pushed aside as Edward stepped through, head down and looking paler than usual. My heart tore and all I wanted to do was rescue him, protect him from everything that was going on.

"Hi Edward. Merry Christmas." I replied softly, moving towards him.

His head snapped up quickly. "Bella." He murmured, stepping closer to me and wrapping his arms around me as best he could. "What're you doing here? How'd you...god, I missed you." He exhaled.

My arms wrapped around him as I felt his hands squeeze the sides of my waist, the most he could move in his handcuffs. "I came to celebrate Christmas." I replied, letting out a breath as his skin both sent chills down my spine and warm electric currents down it. "Would you mind kissing me? I'll look like a hussie if I attack your lips." I murmured against his ear, pointing to the mirrored glass screen, that I had learned from my dad at the station was really a window for the cops on the other side.

He smiled leaning in and at first only brushing his lips against mine lightly before going over them again firmly, fusing them together. "You have no idea how much this means to me." He sighed, kissing my cheeks and forehead. "None." He added for emphasis, still leaving soft pecks all over my cheeks, nose and lips.

"I do; it means just as much to me. I was so worried." I confessed, leaning my forehead against him. "How are you doing here? Are they treating you all right?"

"Bella, I'm in prison not the Beverly Hills Hotel." He laughed, pressing his lips against my hairline. "How're you? How's your father? What's going on with school? Tell me everything." He encouraged, moving his lips to my temple. "I'm sorry I missed your birthday."

"Everythings fine. Everyone is fine." I smiled, leaning into him. Despite spending months in prison, he still had the faint smell of the Edward I knew. "I applied to colleges, now we just wait." I sighed, leaning up to kiss him again. "Is everything ready for Monday's court appearance?"

He sucked in a deep breath, moving his arms from my narrow waist and motioning for me to sit. "As ready as we can be, I guess. But who knows with all this war talk going on." He shrugged apathetically. "They're saying I could end up drafted."

"What?" I gasped. No one had told me. "No... no!" I repeated emphatically.

His hands flew up to cup my cheeks, shaking his head. "Hey...hey...it'll be okay, I promise." Kiss. "Everything will be fine."

I took a few deep breaths, looking at him until I had calmed down. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have overreacted like that. I'm sorry."

His hands remained on my pink cheeks, kissing my forehead soothingly. "It's okay...I want you to be okay. That's all. I'm happy if you're okay."

"I'm okay." I reassured him, placing my hand over his on my cheek. "But how are you?"

He kissed me tenderly before responding. "I"m okay." He paused looking down at the metal table before moving his eyes up to meet mine. "Bella, I..." he began hesitantly. His expression showed nothing but uncertainty and fear. What could have him looking so unsure?

"Yes?" I asked, trying to push without being demanding.

"Incase I don't get the chance to see you again, or tell you...I...I love you. Very much." He whispered with eyes locked on mine.

What a relief. "You will get the chance to; you have to." I stated, beaming up into his vibrant green eyes. "Because I love you too. And where I come from, people as in love as we are, get married. So, you see, you have to see me again and tell me over and over."

"I hope so, Bella. I love you," He replied, smiling sadly before kissing the tip of my nose. "I love you."

"You will. Whatever happens, I'm by your side." I replied with a nod, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "I love you darling."

"You have no idea how much I missed you; missed this." He mumbled as his hand pulled my face closer to his.

"Me too." I agreed, leaning into his body, trying to get as close as possible.

We stayed there for what felt like hours, just being together. After awhile it was almost as though it was just us and not us, plus whatever officer was on guard. But sooner than I would have liked the guardsman opened the door and informed us time was up. I sighed and nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded, kissing my lips with purpose. I felt every ounce of his love in that single gesture. "You will. Be safe, love."

"You too. Tomorrow I'll come with Mrs. Cullen; she mentioned something about being able to pull strings so you could be uncuffed during the visit - since it's Christmas and all." I reiterated, leaning in for another kiss on his cheek. "I love you."

Walking away from him here was harder, I found, than watching him be taken away in Forks. At least there I knew he'd be safe; but in a big city jail, who knew?

EPOV

Being away from Bella, especially here was difficult. At least in Forks she could come and go as she pleased and we could spend however much time she was willing to give me together.

Here, everything was different.

Chicago jails were not friendly, nor were they the most accommodating to a boy who hadn't seen his girl in three months. I wished beyond all hope that Bella and I could be normal; that I'd wake up and this would all be some kind of a dream.

I'd miss out on everything because I'd stolen some bread and milk.

I was disappointed in myself, and what I'd done but I still couldn't get over that I was there. I was literally within reach of my future, and I could taste it. I could never finish school now, I'd never be able to go to college...never be a doctor.

My future was gone.

Bella and Aunt Esme showed up on Christmas, bring me gifts which were taken away as soon as they left. I had nothing to give in return, and I felt so inadequate. Bella told me it was okay; that nothing matter besides the fact that we were together, but I couldn't help feeling disappointed in myself that I couldn't get anything for her.

I just had to reconcile myself to the fact that I wouldn't be able to provide for her the way she should be. But I couldn't because she deserved the best of everything. She deserved to live comfortably and normally without a convict for a husband and a life of barely getting by. It wasn't fair for her to fall in love with me, but I was so happy she did.

By the time my court date rolled around, I was more nervous than ever. I was allowed to see my lawyer only before going in to the court room, handcuffed. Bella gave me a small wave and Aunt Esme smiled. I returned both before waiting for the judge to enter. We stood when he finally did, then sat, then I stood again when I was asked.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you are charged with seven counts of theft. How do you plead." I hung my head. Guilty.

"No contest, your honor." My lawyer replied. "My client was merely trying to provide for his younger sister, having no other means to do so."

The judge Humph-ed, and I looked up. "Mr. Cullen, is this true?"

"Yes, sir." I replied.

"Could you not take a job during this time?" He asked, the smug smile of a man who'd never had to scrape together enough money for food crossing his lips.

"I did, sir, but most of it went to making sure Rosalie had everything she needed. I'd saved to get to Forks to live with my Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme, but it wasn't enough to make it all the way." I sighed, letting out a deep breath. He had to understand; he had to.

"Your uncle...a doctor?" He asked, looking over my papers. "Why not ask him for the money?"

I looked down, ashamed. "I couldn't afford a phone, sir. The call or the device."

I heard his chair creak backward and sigh. "Edward, you're a young man who once had the world ahead of you. Theft is not something we take lightly here, nor do we listen to sob stories about having no other way. There is always another way; one that doesn't involve breaking laws." There was a pregnant pause in the air, and i prepared myself. I knew it was coming. I'd known since the moment Chief Swan arrested me. "Edward Cullen, this court finds you guilty as charged. Court will take a 20 minute recess to determine your sentence. Attorneys to my chambers." And with that he was gone.

My lawyer pat my shoulder sadly, before leaving and I sank back down in my chair, holding my head in my hands. I'd known it was coming, but why did it still hurt so badly?

Soon, Bella was sitting beside me, her fingers running through my hair. "It'll be okay. You're strong. You'll get out with good behavior early... it'll be all right."

I looked up at her, smiling as much as I could. "I know. It still...it's still a shock."

Bella nodded, pulling me closer and hugging me. "I know." She murmured, her fingers twisting in my hair. "I'm so sorry Edward."

I leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You've done nothing wrong, Bella. Don't be sorry." This was probably the last time I'd kiss that cheek. "I love you."

Her head turned slightly and her lips brushed teasingly to mine. "I love you too." She whispered, kissing me softly. "I love you."

I nodded against her, kissing her gently before the doors started to move and Bella went back to her seat. My lawyer wouldn't make eye contact. That couldn't be good. I stood, waiting for my sentence.

"Mr. Cullen, typically given your age and the nature of your crimes you would be sentenced to ten years in prision-minimum." I heard a gasp that could only belong to Aunt Esme, but I just kept listening. Obviously, i wasn't getting ten years. Fifteen? Twenty? "However, there's a war on and our nation needs every available man and boy to defend it." He grinned manically and my heart sank. "You will give back to your nation by serving in the Navy as a pilot. As a reward, once you return you will be absolved of your crimes and they will be expunged from your record."

If I return, he meant. If.

"You will be released into the Custody of Esme Platt Cullen and will report to Whidby Island no later than February 1, 1941. Court is adjourned."

And with that, he was gone.

I sucked in a deep breath. at least I could go home. At least I'd be able to say my goodbyes.

At least I got one last shot to make amends.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: belzo happy football day!**

**HAPPY HAPPY!**

**And in celebration what do we have? another update of course! :)**

**Duhhhhh. An epic update, if i do say so myself. And I do :D**

**Yes, yes. I agree. And I'd like to say thank you to youngandmature for pointing out that we hadn't updated in a hundred years and that it was still showing as completed. As some of you may know (and if you don't, you know now), this fic started out as a 1-shot for a contest and we loved it so much we wanted to continue it. But it is most definitely still in-progress (and its status now reflects it)**

**Tots! You know what else should still be in progress? Midnight Sun. But SMeyer, who owns seems to have lost her mojojo**

**i disagree. i think she's not finishing it because she's taking out her own stupidity in giving the book to read to her obviously untrustworthy friends, out on her readers. but whatevs. personally i can name about 10 people in fanfic land that could write a better EPOV version of the twi books than she ever could.**

**lolz, agreed.**

**anywhoozers... please read and review! we have another 10 chapters and your reviews encourage us to post sooner - because we know people are reading! thnx :)**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

It was heart relief and heartbreak all in one.

He was coming home - for over a month; however, he was also leaving to do dangerous and heroic things for our country.

I was elated and proud but I was also terrified.

Prior to the trip to Chicago, I had been spending a lot of time at the Cullen's. It was important for Rosalie not to feel alone in this, especially knowing as little as she did. Fortunately after the initial few tantrums, she warmed up to me and we'd become fast friends.

She was just as determined as her brother and had the same eyes and lopsided smile. It was adorable.

So when I told my father, after my return, that I was heading over to the Cullen's, he did little more than shrug and tell me to be home for dinner.

It felt like it took forever to get there on my bicycle, even though it always was a bit of a climb - 30 minutes on a good day, since they were deep in the woods.

But unlike every day in the Fall I'd gone to visit, I was greeted by the bright smile of a one Edward Cullen. I let my bike fall onto it's side and ran to him, jumping into his waiting arms. It was still so unbelievable that we could do this; that there was time.

"Hello, Love," he murmured, squeezing his arms around me.

"Hi yourself." I grinned, pulling back and kissing his cheek. "You look refreshed."

He chuckled, kissing the tip of my nose. "You're here and I took a shower. It's amazing."

"So what's the plan for today? I have all day; my dad doesn't expect me home until dinner."

He kissed my lips and I thought I'd melt right there. I missed it so much; the feel of him, the smell, the taste. It was everything. "I was thinking we could...go on a date," He suggested, snapping me out of my dreamy haze and looking at me as if he was unsure of my response.

However I simply nodded, unable to contain my smile. "That'd be swell."

"Yeah? Okay, c'mon in and I'll get the keys." He grinned, setting me down and gesturing for me to come along.

I followed him in and said hello to Mrs. Cullen and Rosalie as he grabbed the keys from his uncle's study. It wasn't long before he was grabbing my hand and walking me out towards the Cullen's second car.

He was a perfect gentleman, opening the door for me and making sure I was tucked in before shutting it and racing around to the driver's side.

We had been driving for a few minutes when I glanced in the mirror and saw a picnic basket in the backseat. "Picnic?" I asked, turning to look at him. He turned briefly to look at me, grinning but not saying a word.

We pulled up to a barely-there dirt road and he stopped abruptly. "We're eating in the forest?" I asked, completely confused as to why we'd stopped.

"Uh huh. I took Rosie for a walk the other day, and we found this place." He replied, hopping out of the car and running around the front of the car to open my door for me. I grinned, mostly to myself; he was such a gentleman. "It's pretty neat."

I stepped out and he reached behind me to grab the basket. We walked for about half an hour before stepping out into a huge clearing, where the sun was shining brightly amongst the clouds.

"Edward.." I breathed, staring up and feeling the warmth on my face.

I could feel his eyes on me, and I peered over at him from the corner of my eye. He was smiling as he murmured, "You're beautiful."

My eyes dropped down to meet his and the blush was instant. "Thank you." I murmured shyly. Even at the age of 17 I was unable to take compliments well. He nodded and kissed my forehead before stepping aside and pulling out a blanket from the basket, laying it down on the damp grass. He motioned for me to sit and I walked over, sitting down on the blanket, careful not to show too much in the dress I was wearing.

"How's school?" He asked, kneeling down and starting to unpack the items from the basket. A couple carefully wrapped sandwiches, a thermos, and some fruit.

"I'm not sure. We're on winter break." I said, laughing a little. "How is it being home?"

"It's good to have a home," He smiled. As he spoke his entire face lit up as if having a steady place to live were a great gift, rather than a human right. "Bella, I have my own room with a bed in it and everything. There's indoor plumbing, and I still can't get over that there's _hot water_ coming out of the faucet. And electric lights," He went on, his smile growing with each statement. "It's amazing what technology is now-a-days."

I nodded in agreement. "Our place still only has cold water. It's an old house. It must be really neat to be able to take hot showers."

He smiled, bobbing his head up and down. "It is. It's amazing. I can't believe...well, at least I get it for a while," He mused, laughing a little and picking up the sandwiches. "There's salami on rye or turkey on white," He offered, stretching them both out in my direction.

"Whichever you don't want." I shrugged, leaning back on my elbows and looked up at the sky again.

He put the sandwiches down and leaned closer to me. His hand ghosted over my kneecap and squeezed. "You okay?"

My head snapped to his and I smiled. "More than okay. I just... this is so... it's like a dream. This place... you.." I blushed. "It's all I want, ever."

"I love you, you know. You're the only girl I'll ever love." He replied, smiling but looking almost melancholy at the same time. Before I could respond, he handed me a sandwich and moved to sit beside me. I took the sandwich, smiling in a silent thank you and put it in my lap, reaching with one hand for him to move closer.

"You're the only boy I'll ever love," I whispered, kissing his cheek then over the bridge of his nose and to his other cheek.

His smile seemed to loose its sadness and he kissed me, fully on the lips; his lips lingered on mine and it felt like heaven. "Makes it easy for us then, eh love?" He murmured, slowly pulling away to unwrap his sandwich. "Eat; you're getting too skinny on me."

I laughed and we ate in peace, talking here and there but never feeling like it was forced. The silence was comforting.

He dropped me off at my house just as the sun was beginning to set, vowing to pick me up the next day so I could get my bike.

"I had a really nice time Edward. Thank you." I said softly, turning to face him in the car.

"My pleasure Bella. I had fun." He grinned, leaning over to kiss me once, then twice. "I'm sorry we're doing everything backwards."

"We're not. This was how it was meant to be." I replied, smiling at him earnestly. "I love you."

"Love you," He sighed, nuzzling his nose against mine and kissing me chastely. "I'll pick you up tomorrow."

I nodded, not wanting this night to end. "Okay." My lips brushed his lightly one last time for the night and I opened the door, racing up the steps knowing tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

But it did, too soon in fact; the next few weeks seemed to just fly by.

Edward and I spent every day together, laughing and talking and being the couple we hadn't had the chance to be. It was amazing.

The Thursday before Edward's last day, we were taking a walk along La Push beach. It was snowing lightly and I was tucked securely inside his coat, my arms wrapped around his waist. I had been mulling over ideas the past couple of weeks and my heart was racing at the conversation I was about to start.

"You know my friend Angela and her boyfriend Ben you met last weekend?" I asked looking up at him.

"Mhm," he hummed pulling me closer and rubbing his hand up and down my side.

"He and a few guys from school are joining the boys abroad." I took a breath, trying to pick the right words before I spoke. "Do you... I mean, I know..." I sighed again. "Do you think we should get married before you go away?"

He stopped abruptly and for a moment I thought he was mad. But once he turned to face me, his face was covered in joy and a shy, almost boyish smile. "Are you proposing to me?"

"No.. no. I wouldn't... No - I'm not that kind of girl." I bit my lip unable to stop my heart from racing. "I guess I'm moreso asking why you haven't proposed to me." I replied, unable to mask the dejected tone of my voice.

He pulled me closer, his arms under my jacket and shielding me from the cold. "There's no reason for you to be sad, love," He muttered against my forehead, pressing his lips against the spot firmly. It was amazing how easily a lingering kiss from him could destroy any and all of my worries. "I haven't proposed because I didn't think you'd want me to."

"Oh." I replied, unsure of what else to say and completely mortified that I thought this would be good to bring up.

His head dropped to my shoulder and his voice was mumbled into my jacket. "Would you want that?"

"I would." I whispered back.

"Then we should do it," He stated decisively, taking a deep breath.

"I didn't mean to push Edward, really." I replied, pulling myself back. "You have enough going on right now. Really, I didn't mean to force you to ask me. If you're ready, then do it. Please don't do it just because I asked about it."

He pulled back, his face expressing sheer happiness as he cupped my face in his hands. "Do you not know how...precious you are to me?" His eyes glimmered in a way I'd never seen before and I was completely entranced. "I'd be proud to call you my wife; proud to make you mine in front of as many people as possible for as long as we've got. I love you more than anything. Anything." He sighed, kissing my forehead once more, his lips moving against my skin as he asked the question I'd dreamed of him asking since before Christmas. "Will you be my wife?"

I smiled. Not exactly how I had pictured being proposed to, and while I still felt like I had a hand in him doing it right then, I couldn't say no. I nodded slowly. "Yes."

**EPOV**

I smiled down at her, rewrapping my coat around us and kissing her forehead again. "Really? You'd really want to?" It was a lot to ask for and a lot to ask her to give up. We didn't have much of a chance to be wealthy or living comfortably; we'd have to work hard for the rest of our lives, but I was willing to do it for her. I wanted her to have everything I could possibly give her.

"I love you. Yes." She said, her smiling growing wider. "I want to if you want to."

I nodded, kissing her again. "It's been all I could think about since the moment I saw you."

Her blush spread over her cheeks and her eyes drifted down to my shirt collar. "I've been yours since you laughed at my joke about you losing your hair from tugging it too hard."

I smiled down at her. "We'll have to tell your father." Charlie didn't approve of me; everyone knew it and even though he still respected my uncle he couldn't be friendly to me. I had a feeling that Charlie would be the biggest obstacle we'd face in getting this approved.

Her blush quickly faded and she looked ghostly pale. "We do?"

I laughed a little at how scared she looked and gave her a squeeze. "Yeah, he'll have to find out, don't you think?"

"Why?" Her voice was tinged with nerves and suddenly creeped into my own.

"Because...we'll be married?" Was she banking on my demise abroad?

"If we tell my dad beforehand we won't be married and you'll probably be dead." She told me seriously. "My dad is very much against me settling down at all. He'd rather me grow to be an old maid alone, than marry anyone."

"Then what would we do if I came home?" I asked, getting a little angry. "You'd live with him, and I'd stay with my aunt an uncle? That's not a marriage, Bella."

"Not if, _when_. When you come home. And when you come home I'll be away at college so it won't matter. We can be married and too far away from his overbearing eyes."

I sighed. I wasn't sure what to do. I wanted this with her; I wanted to have a life with her, but at what expense? "Bella...if I don't come home and we've been married, and your father finds out...you'll have alienated yourself from him." I sighed, trying to put my thoughts together coherently. "Bella, I can't watch you push him away. You shouldn't do that."

"You will come home. You.. you have to Edward." She said, her eyes going wide as they filled with tears. "Not coming home isn't an option. You have to come home to me." Her voice was small and cracked and in that moment I felt disgusted with myself.

My heart broke for her and for us and all the things we might never have. "Oh, Bella." I whispered, pulling her closer and rocking us a bit. "Everything will be okay, remember? It'll all work out."

She pushed her face into my chest, her arms wrapped tightly around me. "You can't go. I just... we've just started. You have to come back to me."

"Listen to me." I said, with more courage and more confidence than I was really feeling. "I will come home, and we will have a life together. I love you Bella; I love you so much." I did; she was my whole world and the only girl I'd ever love. She was the reason I'd go and fight this war and the reason I'd fight to come home. I'd have nothing if not for her.

"I'll write you every day. And I'll tell my dad I promise; he'll like you more once he knows you're a soldier - something about law enforcement and military code. And when you get back, we'll figure everything out. No pressure, just love." She reached up, her arms wrapping around my neck. "I'll only ever love you."

"I love you, Bella. I love you forever with all of myself." I whispered into her skin. "We will be okay, Bella, I promise."

She nodded, kissing my temple and we held each other for a while. Maybe we were both trying to remember this moment forever because I knew I was. I wanted to remember every last thing about her because that was what I needed to get myself through this.

I pulled away after a little while and we continued down the beach, attempting to delay the inevitable. Tomorrow would be the last day I'd see her for who knows how long.

I leaned over, snatching her hand from the seat as we drove back. "I think it'll be a good spring."

"Yea. Hopefully it'll be sunny more than once in three months."

"Probably." I said, giving her hand a squeeze. "You wanna stop at my house for a little bit."

"Sure." She said, smiling a little.

"Good." I said, turning up my street and heading for home. "We should make a plate to take back to your dad too."

"Okay. Can I... could we hang out in your room maybe? If that's okay?" She asked, her blush returning again. Something else to make me love her more.

I pulled into the drive way. "Sure we can." I leaned over and kissed her neck, nibbling on her skin. "You will be my wife after all; and I need you. I need all of you."

Her breathing picked up a bit and she turned to face me. "Me too, so much."

I leaned over and kissed her. "Let's go then."

She reached for my hand and we walked side by side into the house. "Where are your relatives? I didn't see the car in the driveway."

I grinned, leading her upstairs. "Aunt Esme takes Rose for ice cream on thursdays and Uncle Carlisle is still at the clinic." I pulled her into my arms at the top of the stairs. "We're all alone, love."

"Oh.. so, what did you want to do?" She asked, wrapping her arms around my neck again.

"You." I laughed, smiling into her neck.

She nodded, "I'm yours."

"i know." I murmured, lifting her up and carrying her to my bedroom. I deposited her onto my bed, then kissed her. "I have something for you."

She looked at me confused, and I didn't blame her. "You do?"

"Yeah," I replied as I went through my drawers to find the old cigar box I'd kept everything important in. "This...this is where I keep everything important to me." I told her, going back toward the bed. "Except you, obviously."

"I could try and fit in there, if you want." She asked grinning.

I laughed a little sitting beside her. "I want you to take this and keep it safe for me while I'm away." I told her, lifting the lid. "But I want you to have this." I said, pulling my mother's ring from it's wrappings. The only nice thing I owned, and it would mean everything to have Bella wearing it.

She gasped as I pulled it out, looking up at me. "Edward..." She exclaimed, looking back down at the ring before kissing me passionately. "It would be an honor to wear this. Was it... your mom's?"

I nodded, picking up her left hand and sliding the ring on her finger. "I'll come back for you, Bella. I promise."

She nodded, her hands moving around to the back of my neck and kissed me again. "I need you to. I wouldn't know what to do if you didn't; you're my life."

I leaned in and kissed her slowly. "I love you Bella; you will be my wife and you will be my forever." I sighed, leaning my forehead to hers. "Nothing will keep me from you. Nothing."

Nothing ever could. I said it as much for her as for me. She was my life, now. She was everything. I wouldn't want it with any one else.

As long as I had Bella to come home to, I could make it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oooooooooo! Another chapter kelleroni!**

**so fast! we must be rock stars or something**

**duhhhhh...I thought everyboday already knew that :P**

**nope... though if we were REAL rock stars i wonder if we could buy out SMeyer who owns these characters, so we could own them. :x**

**Tots. Cause we'd be epic. We'd be like...the most amazingest ever**

**well we're pretty epic as is, i'd say**

**True, but it's like being batman; Bruce Wayne is epic...and BATMAN IS UUUUUUBBBERRRRRR**

**wait, so are we Batman or Bruce Wayne?**

**both :D**

**i'm so confused**

**Well, anyways, I'm sure THEY know what I mean :D**

**they?**

**our potential reviewers a'course!**

**ohhhhh right right! HELLO THERE!**

**Say hi back to Kellzo and me and leave a review! :D**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I wrote him every day. I heard from him randomly, but I cherished every letter as if it were a piece of the original constitution - moreso even.

The letter I had been hoping to receive didn't come until the spring semester of my second year at university - at Sarah Lawrence. It was dated March 8, 1944.

_March 8, 1944_

_My Dearest Bella,_

_Good news, Love. I will be in New York for a week's leave this May, from the 10-17. I know it's not much, but I hope I can see you. I'm missing you terribly even though I've been getting your letters almost every other day. I can almost hear your laugh when I'm reading them, but i miss you touch and your kisses. _

_I love you so much, Bella, and I'm so lonesome without you. We've been moving around a lot lately, but we've always come back to the base in XXXX,XXXX. Sometimes it's 17 or 18 hours of flying a day. It's exhausting, but I do like it. Not particularly what I'm doing, but being in the sky is fun. I'll have to take you up; you'll love it I promise._

_I can't wait to see you, Love. I can't wait to hold you._

_All my love,_

Edward

Thankfully, by the time I got his letter it was already mid April. Only a few more weeks, and his schedule provided perfect timing; I'd be done with finals and out for the summer.

The weeks dragged knowing that I'd be seeing him. That is, aside from finals week which sped by faster than I was prepared for. But as I sighed in relief as I walked out of the Math building, having completed my last exam, the excitement reemerged.

For those of us staying for both summer sessions, permission had been granted to stay on campus with the disclaimer that we may still need to transfer buildings or rooms come fall semester.

Which meant Edward could stay with me, if he wanted.

The day of his arrival I was so nervous, I couldn't put it into words even if I tried. My roommate, Alice Brandon was just as excited though hers was more jumpy and less fidgety than my own. She spent hours primping and trying different outfits and hair styles. I let her because, well, I wanted Edward to love me still. I didn't want to show up frumpy and exhausted from final exams. I wanted to... make him proud of the girl he got to come home to.

Which is why I agreed to wear the skin tight navy blue satin dress that hung just off my shoulders and hit just above my knee in a sleek tapered pencil skirt shape. She  
covered my lips in blood red shiney lipstick and did nothing other than fluff my hair and pin my bangs back into a small poof over the center of my head.

The only thing I wasn't too comfortable with were the dark heels she had me wearing; especially as I stood in the crowd of women trying to see if their boyfriend, brother, husband or friend was next to deboard.

My heart stopped as I saw him. His bronze hair cut much shorter than I had ever seen, but not quite a buzz cut. But his jaw was just as strong, and his eyes just as emerald green. "EDWARD!" I screamed, trying to push my way towards the front. "EDWARD!"

His eyes shot to me and he blinked rapidly as if he didn't recognize me. "Bella?" He asked moving quickly towards me. "BELLA!"

I gave up politeness and started pushing to get to the opening. I ran as best I could towards him, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly. His arms circled my waist lifting me up and squeezing just as forcefully. "You're home." I whispered in his ear trying to hold back the tears. "I love you. You're home."

He held me tighter, burying his face in my hair and murmuring, "God, I missed you. I love you; I love you so much. Bella bella bella bella bella. I love you."

I pulled back slightly, taking in his clean shaven appearance. All of the advice Alice had been giving me about being a woman, about being a strong, independent female surged through me and I didn't wait. My lips pressed against his feverishly. He moaned either with surprise or pleasure but didn't push away. Instead, his hand moved to cup the back of my head pushing me against him harder.

"You still taste the same." I murmured against his lips, blinking my eyes open.

"It's still me." He said quietly, panting a little and readjusting me in his arms. "Can we get out of here? I wanna be near you...I want...I want..." He trailed off, looking at me with a suddenly worried expression. "I want to know if you still want me?" He finished, his voice barely above a whisper as he set me down on the ground.

I nodded, grabbing his hand with the one that held his mother's ring on it. "Did you want to drive, or me?" I asked as we approached the black Ford I had recently purchased with the help of Alice's family.

He stopped, staring at the vehicle. "Where'd you get _that?"_

"My roommate's family helped me." I smiled, glad he seemed to approve. "Would you like to test it out?" I asked, leaning against the driver side door, dangling the keys.

"Yeah...yeah, sounds good." He sighed, taking the keys from my hand.

I didn't move, instead letting my eyes roam over his uniform clad body, until they met his eyes. "How could you even question whether or not I still want you?" I took a step closer, tucking my head under his chin. "I love you. I'll always want you." I sighed, sliding my hands around his waist. "Thank you for coming back home, safely."

He exhaled slowly against me, running his hands up and down my back. "I love you. I love you forever. You're the...you're the only thing keeping me alive."

We stood there wrapped up in each other for a few more minutes before we pulled apart and got into the car. I curled up to his side as soon as he started the car and I gave him directions back to the dorms.

"My roommate has been gracious enough to go home this week to give us some privacy." I murmured, latching my lips to his neck and sucking softly and we leaned against the front door of my building.

"Good because I only have one change of clothes," he laughed, pausing to look up at the building and grinning with pride. "Look at my girl. I told you you'd get here."

"Thanks to your aunt. Mrs. Cullen sent a recommendation letter to the admissions committee on my behalf." I sighed, taking his hand and leading him up the stairs to my room. "Well, this is me." I replied, looking over my shoulder at him as I popped the lock with my key.

We stepped inside and I closed the door, laying my hands in front of him palms up. "Hat and coat?"

He took off his hat, playfully putting it on my head and kissing my cheek. "You're so lucky, Bella," he told me, unbuttoning his coat and placing it over one of his arms.

"I know." I smiled, taking his things and hanging up the items on the coatrack behind the door. "But why do you think so?" I asked, unraveling the scarf I'd worn and placing it on the dresser.

"Because...because you get to do all of these things," He explained with a heavy breath, rubbing his jaw and chin with one hand. "It's amazing to me, the things you're going to accomplish and...what a wonderful woman you've become."

"I'm accomplishing these things for us, for our future. You.. you're saving the world. I get to be the girl who tells everyone her fiancee is a hero. Edward, you're incredible. Do you know how lucky I am solely because you picked me?" I questioned, moving to sit on my bed and kicking off the uncomfortable heels.

He shook his head and tugged on his hair as if he were nervously disagreeing with me. "I'm not...I'm not doing anything remotely like _that._ Bella...you have such a brilliant future ahead of you. You're amazing."

"So are you." I encouraged, grabbing his hand and pulling him closer. "And you _are_Edward. You're protecting me, your family, your country. You're completely my hero."

His arms wound around me and he held me tightly against his chest. It felt so nice to feel him again; to smell him and touch him and not have it just be a passing memory. "I want to be enough for you," He whispered, his tone defeated. "But I'm never going to be. I'll always be a step down. Always. I'll never be smart or accomplished like you, and I'll never have nice things except for you, as long as you'll have me." His arms tightened around my body as if I would run if he didn't hold on with everything he could. "I'll never be able to buy you new cars or take you out as much as you deserve and I'll never be anything other than a gas station attendant or a mechanic. And I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry I can't be better for you," He exhaled onto my shoulder, sounding almost teary-eyed.

I held him tightly. "If that's what you want to be, then that's okay. I love you no matter what. But there's ways Edward. For example, did you know that if I teach at a university you can attend for free? Edward, you could still go to medical school and become a doctor if you wanted. If you don't then I'll support you. All that matters is you want me to be there, that you love me." I kissed his temple gently. "And I don't know where you got this crazy notion that you're lesser than. You are anything but mediocre."

"I can't let you do that; I can't...I can't let you hold yourself back for me," He murmured into my hair. "My whole life changed because of a bottle of milk and a loaf of bread, and even though a lot of unfortunate things happened to me because of them I will never regret meeting you. Bella, the moment you walked into my life, my whole world was illuminated and I had a purpose besides making sure Rose made it. I had _you. _And I won't let you take care of me when I should be taking care of you," he sighed. After a beat of silence he pulled back, looking me right in the eyes. "All I can do is promise to be the best I can for you, and make sure you have everything you want." He shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets.H "That's all I have."

"I have you. You're all I want." I kissed his cheek and smiled a bit. "If you still want to be a doctor, then _let me_ help you. I want to be someone you can lean on and go to when you need help. And I understand that you may not want it, but at least let someone help you, that can. If you want to be a mechanic or work at a gas station and you feel like that'll make you happy then do that. I'll stand by you no matter what. I love you."

He pulled me closer, shaking his head but smiling down at me. "I love you, you crazy girl. I love you more than anything." Kiss.

I smiled under his lips and pulled back slowly. "You know, my friend Alice was telling me about things we could... try." I replied softly.

He puffed out a surprised sounding laugh. "Oh?"

"Yea. She's kind of... um, well she used to be kind of a party girl. So she's been kind of a mentor in some ways." I said focusing on undoing the buttons of his uniform.

"Oh?" I felt his eyes on me and his body tense up. Not a good sign, but maybe he was just reacting to my own nerves that were raging.

I nodded. "Your pants will need to go." I whispered moving my lips against his. "Please."

He started undoing his belt slowly, before working on his trousers. "Bella, there hasn't been...while I was gone, right?"

I shook my head, a bit offended he would think of me like that. "No one. It's only been you." I paused wanting to ask him the same but knowing it wasn't my place to.

His lips moved against mine the moment I finished my sentence, letting me know he trusted me; believed me. "I just...I'm sorry, I didn't know. You talked about Alice and her being a mentor...I'm sorry," He repeated, kissing me again quickly. "I'm sorry."

"It was a theory class, not a practical." I smiled, grateful for his apology. I started sliding down off the bed and settling on my knees between his legs. "Is this okay?" I asked rubbing my hands up his bare thighs, watching his erection grow.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He asked, staring down at me and panting heavily. Gosh, I hope I wasn't making him uncomfortable.

"It's something I was talking about with Alice. Apparently, it's like having sex but... with my mouth." I replied softly, looking up at him through my lashes. I slid my tongue flatly against his tip, not breaking eye contact.

"Is this still okay?"

He moaned, tossing his head back as his hips lifted towards me. "Ohhhh, Bellaaaaaa."

I smiled, wrapping one hand around his shaft and sucking his tip between my lips. He was salty and sticky he just tasted manly, if that makes sense. I did as Alice had instructed, slowly taking more and more of him in my mouth, pumping what I couldn't fit with my hand. As I continued my assault on his dick, I felt his hand fist my hair then slowly run down to my back, massaging it lightly.

"Bella... Bella... that... oh god that feels good." He groaned, thrusting his hips against my eager mouth, forcing me to take more of him. It wasn't long before his hand was back in my hair, clutching it tightly as he murmured curse words under his breath and I felt his hot liquid shoot down my throat. I wasn't sure what was the polite way of handling it so I just swallowed what he gave, not stopping my movements until I felt him go soft in my mouth. I slowly slid him out of my mouth, licking him clean and looking up at him for feedback.

"Was... I mean. Did you like that?" I asked a bit nervously.

**EPOV**

She was insane if she thought I didn't like it. I dropped down to my knees in front of her, equal parts completely in love with her and amazed at how perfect she was. I cupped her face in my hands, the same face I fell in love with almost two years ago and kissed her like I wasn't going to see her again. "You're amazing." I whispered, pulling away just a little so that I could kiss her cheeks. "I don't want anything without you."

That was the truth. There was no one who could compare to Bella; no one who could make me feel alive like she did and wanted like she did. I belonged with her, at the end of the day. That was more important than anything. I wished that I could take care of her the way she deserved, and even though I was beyond happy that she was willing to stick it out with me, I hoped she'd always feel that way. I wrapped my arms solidly around her, holding her tightly against me. "You have no idea how much I missed you."

"And you have no idea how much I missed you; but I'm here now." She whispered, kissing one cheek, "And we're together now." then the other, "Let's enjoy it and not dwell on next week, for the time being, alright?" She asked, smiling up at me no doubt trying to calm my nerves.

I grinned back at her because she was right, after all. "Okay." I whispered, kissing her gently. Who knew how much time we'd have left, anyway? I could go back next week, and find myself killed. I didn't want to regret anything; I wanted to say everything that needed to be said and do everything we should. "Let's get married." I said softly, kissing beside her ear.

Bella laughed, turning to look at me over her shoulder. "What? Really?" She asked, the smile on her face permanent.

I nodded, kissing her again. "Yeah. Let's go do it. I love you and you love me. I know you're the one for me and I want to spend my life with you." I leaned my forehead to hers. "I want this with you forever."

Bella smiled, nodding slowly before her lips were suddenly pressed roughly to mine. It reminded me what I had to live for. I grinned against her lips, wondering what I'd done right to deserve her; to deserve her love. Probably nothing, but who was I to question it? She loved me, regardless and i'd die for her. Simple as that.

"I take it you like my idea?"

She nodded, "But first, I need you to promise me something."

I nodded, "Anything."

"You'll come back to me." She asked quietly, as though it were a thought she was afraid to voice.

I sighed, smoothing her hair back a little more. There's no way I could ever promise her something like that. It was out of my control. So I met her somewhere in the middle. "Bella, I promise I'll always...find my way to you."

She leaned in, pressing her lips to mine softly. "I love you so, so much."

"I love you too." I whispered. "What's the verdict? Will you have me?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"I think I might keep you." She grinned, laughing like a little girl in a candy shop.

I grinned, kissing her again. "Good, because I'd like to stay." As long as I could, whenever I could.

Bella smiled, turning her back to me, then pulled her hair out of the way. "Would you mind unzipping me, please?"

I nodded, standing behind her and dragging the zipper down slowly. I kissed the smooth lines of her back, taking my time as each piece was revealed. "You're so beautiful, Bella."

Her eyes were dark, but still blazing as she turned back to me. "I'm glad you still think so."

I leaned forward and kissed her full, red lips. "I will always think so. You're it for me; everything I've ever wanted."

Her arms fell from her sleeves, and she turned as the fabric fell to the floor. "I feel the same." She whispered, leaning up to kiss me. "Do you know how much longer this war will last? When you'll come home to me for good?"

I laughed a little, kissing her gently. "No, love. General Eisenhower usually leaves me out of those discussions." I laughed again, and rekissed her pout. "We have something big coming up; I'm not sure when but word is, it could end this whole thing. But don't tell anyone; I'm not supposed to tell you what's going on over there."

She nodded, teasingly sealing her lips. "Got it. Though, I don't really care about the details. I just want you home." She blushed. "I guess I'm selfish like that."

I grinned at her, pulling her closer. "I wanna come home. I want to be with you, and have...a life again." I sighed, leaning down and kissing her shoulder. "If I make it through this, I'll be a free man, Bella."

"You will Edward." She murmured, kissing my temple gently, then guided my hand down to her stomach."For yourself. For me. For us. For our future."

My heart jumped and I looked up at her. She was everything, this girl. THis and us was really all I needed. "I can't wait."

"Me either." She sighed, brushing her lips to mine, teasingly at first, but then more aggressively.

I pushed her slowly down on to the bed, pressing my lower half into hers, and groaning. "I've missed...this too."

Bella moaned against me, arching closer, "You have no idea..." She mumbled reaching up to kiss me again. "how hard it is to have you, and then go without your touch."

"It's the same for me." I whispered, leaning up to pull of my undershirt. "You can't imagine what it's like to be alone in my bed at night."

She reached around, unclasping her bra and revealing her breasts to me, then leaned down to kiss me again. "I can imagine; it's the same for me. I live for the mere thought of when I'll feel your skin on me again."

"Forever," I whispered, pulling down her underwear. "Promise me we won't spend any nights apart if I come home?"

"Not even one." She sighed, her fingers tracing lines over my back.

I leaned down, kissing her again as I rested my weight in between her legs. "I love you, Bella. With everything I have."

"Then show me Edward," She panted, her voice thick with lust. "Make me yours."

I slid into her slowly, moaning as she took me in. This was perfect. This was everlasting and permanent. I couldn't believe I'd gone so long without her touch and without feeling this closeness. She was so warm, so perfect...giving me everything I needed without her knowing, I think.

I just couldn't believe that she could want me, still. After everything and even though we were worlds apart, she still loved me. She still needed me. And she was showing me with every moan and sigh she gave me.

Her muscles were clenching around me, and I slid one hand in between our bodies to rub against her sensitive nub. "Bella...Bella...please," I panted, kissing her roughly. "Please."

"E-EDWARD!" She screamed, finally letting go and pulling me all the way inside her. She was too tight...too warm...too perfect, and I exploded inside of her, shuddering with my release as she continued to ride hers.

I rolled off of Bella, panting and quickly pulled her against my chest. "I love you." I whispered, kissing her sweaty forehead and running my hand up and down her arm.

She smiled, pulling herself on top of my chest, kissing anywhere she could. "I love you. I love you. God, I love you."

I closed my eyes, grinning against her skin, and lifting my legs on either side of her. "I love having you near me."

She hummed, her fingers twisting in my hair as she pressed her lips to the underside of my jaw. "I'm glad you were granted leave. I was almost worried I wouldn't see you until the war was over."

"Me too." I whispered, kissing her hair. "I hope they'll call the whole thing off while I'm here. It's a mess, Bella." I whispered, my voice going soft. "Everything is charred to ruin, there's rubble everywhere you turn. There's no...humanity left. I fly over these places, I don't even know where I am and drop bombs. It's awful." I sighed roughly against her and pulled her closer. "I'm glad you'll never see anything like it."

"I won't because you're protecting me and this nation from it." She murmured, her face pushing into my neck. "You're my hero."

I leaned my head against hers, and sighed, wondering if there was a couple somewhere out there doing the exact same thing.

If not...what were we trying to save?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh noes! no more chapter lefts. Le gasp!**

**OOOOOO I WONDER WHAT BEES HAPPEN!**

**I HAZ NO IDEA!**

**ME EITHERS! :X**

**omg! we have chapter amnesia!**

**Uhhh ohhhs! SOmetimes, when I was reading the owner's stuffs...I wished I had that :x**

**i think everyone did. especially when reading BD. But i think the author had amnesia with that one too for forgetting the lemons.**

**tots...perhaps we should let our reviewers leave us some reviews?**

**Yes, so people don't get review amnesia - remember to leave a comment! :D**

**

* * *

BPOV**

The week went by in a blur. Edward and I had talked about marriage and decided to wait until our families could be present, rather than rushing through a ceremony at the local town hall.

It was the best week of my life; just Edward and I - no parents, no distractions... just us.

And that's what made saying goodbye to him that much harder.

"Promise me you'll be safe." I begged through quiet sobs as I clung to him for dear life, at the harbour.

He squeezed his arms around me, pulling me closer. "I'll do my best, Love. I love you, so much. I love you."

"I'll write you the minute I get back to the dorms. I love you. Come home soon. I need you."

"I love you. Be safe...I'll miss you every second." He sighed sadly, kissing my lips slowly. I didn't want to let him go, but knew I had to. I knew this week couldn't last forever. "I love you so much." He whispered, leaning his forehead against mine.

I nodded, kissing him desperately. His grip around my waist tightened before he broke away, his lips brushing over my tear stained cheeks.

I sniffled, watching him walk back towards the ship. He turned just before stepping onto the boat and gave a short wave which I returned by blowing a kiss.

The pain was unbearable but I had to be strong. For him and for us.

The next couple of months flew by. I spent the majority of it feeling under the weather. I blamed the heat, I blamed the strenuous rigors of school, I blamed the ache for Edward that never went away.

By 4th of July, it was unbearable. I was nauseous all the time; I could barely keep toast down. And I was sore and always hot, no matter how cool it got at night.

I decided to finally go to the infirmiry to see what was going on and possibly get some acephetomine to help.

The nurse was a sweet older woman named Birdie who sat with me and took my temperature and blood pressure.

"Now sugar, I don't mean to pry but do you have a boyfriend?" She asked as she made a note on my file.

I nodded. "Yes ma'am. A fiancee actually." I replied staring down at the ring Edward had given me. "He's in the navy."

"Oh, you must be so proud to have such a courageous fiancee." She answered taking a seat beside me. I nodded. I was so lucky and so very proud.

"I know that most girls wait for marriage, but in this day and age no one is certain of their future so sometimes... things happen."

I nodded, looking down at the floor and feeling myself blush.

"Have things happened between you and your boyfriend..."

"Edward."

"Alright, Edward. Have you two in the last few months had intercourse?"

My cheeks flamed and I nodded curtly.

She smoothed out my hair and clicked her tongue. "Alright then. I have a sneaking suspicion you've got a baby in that tummy, based on your symptoms but let's get that confirmed."

I nodded again, still unable to meet her eyes. Oh god.

I was back in my dorm late that night, pacing. Alice had decided to more or less move into her boyfriend, Jasper's frat house so it was rare to find the room busy or loud.

Which was perfect for what I had to do.

I sat down at my desk starting each letter and frustrated with my progress, crumpling it up and tossing the papers in random places.

_July 7, 1944_

_Dear Edward,_

_I'm not sure how to begin this letter, other than saying I love you more than anything and I spend my days missing you so much it hurts._

_Remember how I wrote in my last letters of feeling ill? Well, I have taken your advice and went to the infirmirary this evening to get some medicine to help with the ailments._

_There's no easy way to say this, so I suppose I'll just come out and say it: I'm pregnant._

_I'm pregnant and I'm trying to be strong but it feels all upside down. You're half a world away, we haven't had a chance to be a real couple for more than a few weeks at a time. But despite the initial fears I cannot regret this. Edward, we're having a baby._

_I hope this news brings you joy and not dissapointment. I am sorry if it causes you anger or pain._

_I love you. Write soon._

_Yours always,_

_Bella_

**EPOV**

I folded Bella's letter over once, looking at my feet stretched out in front of me.

Had I read that right?

I flipped it open again and sure enough, there it was: Pregnant.

I should have married her while I was home, never mind that the letter was nearly three months old, which meant that she'd be ready to have it soon, and she'd probably be worried if I was upset with her. I sprung to action that night, first writing to Aunt Esme, telling her about Bella and asking her to keep it to herself. I knew that Bella would be alone, and I couldn't stand the thought of her having to do this all on her own.

Everything would be fine as soon as I got home.

Next, I pulled out a new sheet of paper to write her back.

_September 10, 1944_

_My Darling Bella,_

_Please excuse the delay; I didn't receive your letter until this morning but please believe me when I tell you that this is nothing but a wonderful thing. I'm truly thrilled to be starting our family, even if I can't be there with you. _

_I'm so sorry you have to do this alone, and I wish more than anything that I could be there with you; I want more than anything to be with you when our child is born. _

_I love you, forever, Bella; forever. I'll come home to you as soon as I can, I promise._

_Be safe, love. Be safe._

_All of my love,_

_Edward_

I quickly folded the letter and stamped it, sending it on the next mail truck. I walked back to the barracks in a daze until I felt a large hand on my shoulder. "You okay, Edward?" Emmett McCarty, one of the only guys left from my original platoon, asked me.

I nodded, a small smile playing at my lips. "My wife's having a baby."

**BPOV**

Every day seemed like a week. I was petrified of Edward's response, or lack there of. It wasn't until I had just passed month 5, that I received his letter.

The amount of relief I found in the single piece of paper was uncalculable. I laughed and rang his Aunt Esme, informing her of his letter. She laughed and proceeded to tell me she had been right; I had been worrying over nothing.

Mrs. Cullen and her husband had been my rock. When I had told my father the news a week before my birthday in September he had remained quiet before telling me he had raised me better than to throw my life and education away on being a lose tramp who ran with convicts and hung up.

He never understood Edward and I and this just sealed it. I had been written off.

Fortunately, my school had been a bit more accommodating. They were a conservative school, however they understood that in these times it was important for women to understand the importance of multitasking being a good wife, girlfriend, fiancee as well as being a strong American. In that way, they were a more progressive school than most. After meeting with my advisor and deans of the school, my department and student affairs I was allowed to enroll and complete the Fall term. After which I would be granted a leave of absence for Spring and Summer sessions and be permitted to resume studies beginning the following fall. I would only have one year left from then, to have my degree.

This is where Dr. and Mrs. Cullen had been the most gracious. Esme, eager to be a grandmother, offered to stay in Bronxville with me to help me with the baby. I politely refused for two months but finally conceeded. I would need to be able to find a well paying job, which would be hard enough as a female but near impossible with a baby.

Esme, Rosalie and Dr. Cullen would fly out the week before Christmas and we would move me and Esme into an apartment near campus when they arrived.

The months that followed Edward's letter were painful, emotionally, mentally and physically. Fellow students snickered, which hurt well enough but Alice stood by me, hooking her arm around mine and hissing at the snide comments. I loved her that much more for it.

As winter exams approached the stress of finals added additional pressure and I frequently had to go for walks to lower my blood pressure and keep the baby safe. But thanks to Alice and the Cullens, I - no _we _made it through.

Esme and I moved into a modest 2 bedroom house that was a fifteen minute walk to campus. As Christmas and New Year's went, my letters to Edward dwindled. I was in pain often, and the only relief I had was a letter I received at the end of January from Edward, telling me he was being relieved of his duties and would be coming home the first week of March.

According to him, every boy regardless of legal age to join the military, was trying to get in. Everyone wanted to protect the land of the brave, and as they saw fit, his commanding officers were letting him go to make room for stronger more experienced men.

The next few weeks I was elated. He was coming home. He was finally, finally coming home to me.

The baby came early, which I wouldn't have expected to happen any other way. Edward and I had done everything prematurely by societal standards; fallen in love, had sex, gotten engaged and pregnant. Though the babby was a fighter and kicked and screamed her way out, taking nearly 30 hours to finally be born on February 15, 1945.

I was exhausted, and as it turned out, bleeding a lot more than the doctor's would have liked. But that didn't matter to me. What mattered was our baby, our... little girl. I was sobbing from exhaustion and utter happiness as the embilical cord was cut and the nurses cooed as they cleaned her up.

Only Esme had been allowed in the room with me and I had never been more thankful to not be alone.

"What's her name?" One of the nurses asked, placing her in my weak arms. "Elizabeth. Elizabeth Renee Cullen." I murmured, looking down at the beautiful tiny baby in my arms. I looked up at Esme, her eyes full of tears as she smiled and brushed the hair from my eyes, kissing the top of my head. "Edward will be over the moon that you named her after his mother, dear." I nodded and was only able to hold her a few more seconds before the nurses took her and the doctors pulled me away, back down the hall to the OR to work on repairing the torn tissue.

I had wanted to be back home by the time that Edward was back. I wanted to open the door holding Elizabeth in my arms and letting him know that we were okay; our family was okay.

But the doctors had other ideas. They wanted me to stay for observation. The tissue wasn't repairing and they were worried that a blod clot could cause more problems, so they wanted me to remain as immobile as possible while they continued to try and help it heal more quickly.

I was fast asleep when i felt a pair of soft lips press against my forehead. I smiled, feeling the warm current flow through every inch of my body. Only one person could make my body tingle that way. "Mmm... Edward." I smiled, opening my eyes slowly and taking in his appearance; his strong jaw, toned arms and fitted uniform stood beside me, his eyes looking down at me worriedly.

"How're you feeling, love?" He asked, running the back of his hand over my cheek gently.

"Good." I replied grogginess clouding my voice. "You're here. Have you seen her?"

He smiled a little, kissing my forehead. "No, not yet. I only just got in. Aunt Esme picked me up from the dock," he said, lowering his lips to my own. It had been so long; the softness and tenderness of his kiss almost brought me to tears. "I'm so sorry I missed it."

"Did she tell you what we named her?" I asked, sitting up and fighting back the intense emotions of finally having him home mixed with the labor I'd just gone through. I reached for his hand lacing our fingers..

He squeezed my hand, his grin growing. "Yeah...I love it," he sighed, sitting beside me towards the center of the bed. "Thank you, Bella."

"I'm sorry we couldn't wait for you to get home. She was itching to come out and see the world." I smiled, moving my hand up to his jaw. "Just like her father."

He laughed a little, scooting closer. "I love you so much, Bella. So, so much." He took a deep breath bringing up our joined hands to his mouth and kissing the back of mine. "I can't wait to meet her."

I nodded, pulling him closer. "She's beautiful Edward. The prettiest baby you'll ever see," I bragged.

He was finally at the top of my bed, close enough to hold me, which he did. "Of course she is; she's ours," He laughed quietly, kissing my forehead repeatedly.

I nodded, perking up as I saw the nurse come in. "I saw this gentleman walk in and knew he had to be related to little Lizzy." She grinned, checking my IV. "She's squirming away. Would you like me to bring her in?"

"Yes, please. I think it's time father and daughter met." I beamed, not breaking my gaze from Edward's.

She gave me and Edward a polite smile and walked out, murmuring she'd be just a moment.

Just as she said not two minutes later, she returned a bundle of pink blanket in her arms. She glanced from me to Edward. "Would you like to hold her?"

**EPOV**

I blinked at the squirming pink bundle and my heart flipped. She was real. Bella and I had really had a baby.

"Yes," I whispered, letting go of Bella and moving to hold the baby; my daughter. The nurse placed her carefully in my arms and tried to tell me how to hold her, but having already raised a little girl I ignored her. Elizabeth squirmed a little in my arms before settling down with a big sigh. I traced my finger down her tiny cheek and under her chin, her skin fair and soft like her mother's. She was perfect. She was absolutely perfect.

"Oh, Bella." I said, turning to her and feeling the emotions well up inside me. "Bella..."

"I know Edward..." Her eyes were glossy as she looked up at me. "She's perfect, isn't she?"

I nodded, looking back down at our baby, and I realized I had to do what I could to provide for them both. Bella deserved everything I could possibly give for giving me this perfect bundle.

Our baby.

"Did I tell you about my pension?" I whispered, pushing back the wisps of bronze hair from Elizabeth's forehead.

She shook her head,"No."

"It's enough for a house and a car. Enough so that we won't have to worry about jobs for a while." I looked up at Bella, leaning over to kiss her forehead. "Enough to be together; just us."

A huge smile lit up her face, and it felt goo that I could make her smile like that. "That's amazing." She paused, patting the side of the bed for me to sit. "They're letting me go back to school in the fall, to finish. If we decide I should work, I could try and get a teaching job at one of the colleges, if that's what you still want to do."

I sat beside her. "You don't have to, if you don't want to; I get to go to college for free." I looked down at our daughter and smiled. "I can pick from a couple places and the government covers it."

"That's amazing Edward." She sighed, leaning forward and pressing her lips to mine before she looked down at Little Lizzy. "You're home. And safe. And our baby... Edward she's amazing."

I moved my head so I could kiss her forehead then closed my eyes. "She's perfect. She's absolutely perfect. Thank you so much, Bella."

"It was a team effort Edward. _We_made her. You and I. She came out of our love."

I leaned my head on hers, and smiled. "I wouldn't have her without you."

"We're parents Edward..." She said, sounding disbelieving. "This is the beginning of our family." She smiled, cupping my jaw, and kissing me.

I sighed against her lips, feeling the baby start to stir in my arms. "We're getting married as soon as you're out of here. I'm not having people think you're a scorned woman." I teased, grinning a little at her.

"And you always worried about how my reputation would be tainted by being with you. Turns out it was the other way around; you should have been worried about yours." She grinned, laughing.

"I had none left." I told her leaning in to kiss her. I pulled away with a gasp. "Oh, Bella..." I started my eyes going wide. I couldn't believe it.

"What?" She asked, pulling back with a face marred with worry. "What is it?"

"I'm free." I whispered, smiling slowly. "I'm a free man."

She smiled, shaking her head a little. "In every sense except one." She murmured, leaning in for my lips. "You're mine."

"Since the moment I saw you." I whispered, kissing her again. "I love you forever, Bella."


End file.
